Bella The Gymnast?
by SPOONS Secret Agent Alice
Summary: AU/All Human: Bella is a depressed gymnast. She has 2 brothers, a father and a mother, and great friends, but she feels all alone. What will happen when she meets the sweet and lovable Edward, a musician, can he save her... from herself? R&R!
1. Shaposhnikova

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Shaposhnikova:**

**BPOV:**

"Tight form, pointed toes, and don't forget to throw your shoulders back and pop up!" I heard Mike, my coach, yell at me as I did my bar routine. He was reminding me of the shapes I need for the Shaposhnikova. Why the hell did Natalia Vitalyevna Shaposhnikova think of doing this skill? I would never think of doing this.

I was on the low bar and I gripped it firmly. I cast, threw my shoulders back as fast as I could and popped up into a handstand. I then let go of the low bar, still in my handstand form and arched my back as I reached for the high bar. I grabbed it with ease, swinging back and then forward and letting go toward the low bar, doing a half twist and grabbing the low bar again and kipping out. I proceeded to do a squat on and jumped back to the high bar, did a kip, cast into a handstand. I did one giant, two giants, three giants around the bar and let go to perform the Chusovitina in my routine. I landed on the hard mat and press finished.

I turned to my coach and smiled, he was smiling too. "That was very good Bella. You had tight form and you listened to what I said. You pointed your toes. You still need to work on stretching tall but I think you could get a firm 9.65 on that routine." He gave me a high five and I headed back to the chalk bucket.

"Hey, that was really good. I think you will do great at the IG Classic." Rosalie said to me as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I replied. "I just hope I can get my yurchenko double full before then." I laughed.

"You and me both." She replied laughing.

"Okay girls, time to rotate." Mike yelled loud enough for everyone on the girls side of the gym to hear.

The gym was separated into three parts. One was for the little kids, another for us elite gymnasts, girls only of course, and the last part was for the men's elite gymnasts.

I took off my grips and put them in my grip bag, which was stowed away in my locker. I grabbed my wrist guards and headed to floor while putting them on. We lined up on the floor and waited for Brooke, our floor coach and probably the youngest coach on the elite staff. She was very pretty with her shoulder length honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She came from the coaches room with her little boy, Anderson, attached on her hip. Ever since she gave birth to him a few months ago, she always had him with her.

"I want each of you to do 5 of your first tumbling pass, 4 of your two-flip pass, and 5 of your last pass. Then I want you to do one full routine with music and one dance routine with music right after… go on what are you waiting for?" We all dispersed to two corners of the blue spring floor.

I finished workout at 9:00 at night after being there for six hours. I had to wait while Jasper and Rosalie Hale both finished up.

Jasper was a honey blonde, blue eyed elite gymnast for the men's team. I had convinced him to try out for the Men's Olympic team, but was too afraid of failure. I thought he was being ridiculous, but I didn't push him. He was quite tall for a gymnast, 6' 2" to be exact. How he could be a gymnast and be that tall was beyond me. He pretty much towered over everybody at the gym, including the coaches. He was only 19, too.

Rosalie was the newest addition to the elite team for the women. She was a beautiful blonde with odd colored eyes. They were a violet type color and she was tall as well. I guess that was as expected considering she was Jasper's sister. She was a very talented gymnast and she was 19 as well. She and Jasper were twins.

I was just plain old Bella Swan. I was 18 and was a mere 5'4". The height a normal gymnast stood at. I had long dark brown hair that went to my waist and plain brown eyes. I have been a gymnast for 14 years and I actually tried out for the 2008 Olympics for the women's team. I made it and I was very proud of myself.

I practiced everyday for 6 hours and did 4 hours of independent studies, otherwise known as homeschooling. I may be 18 but still have to finish high school. Once I'm done with it though, I am going to stop schooling altogether so I can focus on gymnastics and nothing else. I wasn't allowed to go to school like normal kids due to my rigorous gymnastics schedule, but it was worth it. I loved gymnastics. It made me feel great to just fly through the air.

Jasper and Rosalie get to go to regular school. Only because they don't work out as much as I do. I pretty much had no life outside of this gym. I didn't have any friends other than the gymnasts here.

Rosalie had a boyfriend named Emmett Cullen and Jasper had a girlfriend named Alice Cullen, who was Emmett's sister. I had not met them yet, but from what Rosalie and Jasper said, they seemed like very nice people. Apparently Emmett and Alice had another brother named Edward. I know next to nothing about him except for the fact that he is their brother.

I had two brothers. A 12 year old brother named Sawyer and a 26 year old brother named Joshua, otherwise known as Josh. My father was an uptight old man who seemed to only love me because of my gymnastics career and my mother was a bitch. That was all there was to it. I hated her. She would never be around, always out with her friends or at work or at some stupid political function. When she is home she doesn't treat me like a daughter, but like a slave.

Rosalie and Jasper both came up to me and smiled. "Come on let's go." I said trying to forget my thoughts.

**A/N: I know this is a weird story, but it has been one my mind for the longest time and I just wanted to get it out there. For the Three's Company readers… I have not stopped that story, I will update either today or tomorrow.**

**Anyway this story is pretty much about my life. I am not in the skill level that Bella is in. I am a level 7/8 gymnast, but I know about everything I talk about in this story. IF you think I should continue please tell me. I want to know if you like this idea.**

**Oh also I have a link on my fanfiction profile where you can go to my freewebs page and see some of the tricks that Bella does. Make sure you see them, they are really cool! **

**Thanks to my Beta, TheBetafish!**

**Sorry for the long A/N!**


	2. Double Layout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Double Layout**

**BPOV:**

I walked up to the steps of my home after Jasper and Rosalie dropped me off. I opened the door to the yells of my little brother as he whizzed past me. Coming around the corner from the kitchen was my older brother with a nerf gun in his hands. Wait, a nerf gun? He's 26 years old and he's chasing my 12 year old brother around the house with a nerf gun? He needs a life… and a girlfriend.

"Hey, Bella." Josh said and then he proceeded to hit me with a suction cupped dart. It stuck to my forehead.

"Josh, what are you doing?" I said plucking the dart of my forehead.

"Messing with Sawyer." He said casually.

"You seriously need help. You need a girl, dude." I said shaking my head.

"Hey, I can't help it if I am too good looking for the ladies. I intimidate them." He said smugly.

"Sure you do." I muttered sarcastically.

"Plus, if I am to become a successful lawyer I can't waste my time with trivial things like girls."

"Oh, but you can play around with your 12 year old brother with plastic guns and suction cup darts yelling 'I am the king!'" I imitated him, pumping my fists in the air.

"Shut- up." He responded

Hey Josh, what's wr- Oh hey Bella, how was practice?" Sawyer said coming in the room.

"As great as an elite workout for six hours can get." I answered. "You guys can go run along now, I know you are so busy playing with your toys." I said as I went up the stairs. I heard them yelling again and heard my brother's trade mark saying, 'I am the king'. He was such an idiot for being a law student. I grabbed a towel and my pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I peeled off my skin tight leotard and put it in the hamper. Man did I hate those things.

I got in the cool shower and immediately relaxed. I was so hot and sweaty that the cool water felt wonderful on my skin. I washed off all the chalk and finally got out.

I got in my pajamas and combed through my long wet hair. I then headed for the kitchen. There was a plate of food sitting on the counter that my dad had set for me. He was no doubt trying to make sure that Josh didn't eat my food. I kind of wished he let Josh eat it though, I wasn't very hungry and I didn't want to let the food go to waste.

I grabbed the plate and headed up to my room. I went to my desk and put my plate down. I opened my laptop and opened up my play list. I put on the music and just sat there with my eyes closed. After a few songs I got up and headed over to my bed, the music still playing. I just lay there for a little while, thinking about everything going on in the world. The election for president, who I was thinking about voting for. It is my very first year voting and I wanted to make sure that I voted for the right person.

After a while, I went to my laptop and shut it off. I looked at my plate of food. It looked really gross, probably due to the fact that it has been sitting out for about 4 hours. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It read 1:00 a.m. I sighed and grabbed the plate. I headed downstairs to see that my mother was still not home. I went to the kitchen and discreetly went to the garbage can to dump all of the food on my plate. I could hear my brothers still playing around.

I headed back upstairs. I lay on my bed and just sat there. I don't know why but I felt a strong urge to cry. I didn't, but the feeling was there. Why I felt that urge, I was unsure of. I wasn't sad; at least I didn't think I was. I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I didn't get to sleep until 3:30 a.m.

**RPOV:**

I was worried about Bella. She tried not to show it, but I could see a faint glimmer of sadness in her eyes whenever she looked at me. She was always at the gym, too. Even when there was no practice, she would come in for extra workout with her favorite coach, Marisa. She looked up to Marisa. I did too. She was without a doubt the best coach at the gym.

I could tell Marisa worried about Bella too. Sometimes Bella would collapse at practice and Marisa would always come to see if she was alright. Bella always said she was fine, that her knee just gave out on her, or some other lame excuse. I don't believe her.

I never see her outside of practice which is unusual considering I live in her neighborhood. She is always cooped up in her house. I don't even know where she lives. She always has me and Jasper drop her off at a street corner near the supermarket. I pretty much know nothing about her. She doesn't talk all that much about her family. She doesn't talk much period, unless it's about gymnastics or school work.

She needs to get out more, and I have just the right idea.

"Rose, are you okay?" Emmett asked. I guess I had on my "devious face" as he would call it.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied cooly. "I just have plan that involves a certain bronze haired pianist and a little brunette gymnast."

Emmett looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you going to do?" He asked, probably thinking about my other plans that had fallen through about trying to get Bella out and about, but this time was a sure thing… hopefully.

**-:-**

**A/N: Okay this story is probably seeming a little boring right now, but I am going to try to make it better in the next chapter or so. I am not really used to writing stories like this one, so I'm winging it.**

**Special thanks to TheBetafish, my beta!**

**-Jenn**


	3. Omelianchik

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Omelianchik**

**BPOV:**

I awoke to the sound of my mother screaming up the stairs. "Bella, get down here!"

I sighed and got out of my warm bed. "What?" I asked simply. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I got to the top of the stairs, looking down at my mother's plastic face and slim business suit. Yeah, that's right, she got plastic surgery. Now she looks like a plastic barbie doll. It's kind of disgusting.

"Time for you to study. Then you have to do the laundry and clean the dishes and sweep the kitchen floor. You have gym in 8 hours. Get to work!" She turned abruptly before I could tell her that she didn't give me an assignment to work on and disappeared. Two seconds later I heard the door slam shut.

I went back up to my room and looked at the clock. It read 7:02 a.m. Ugh, I only got 3 1/2 hours of sleep last night. That's going to take a toll on my gymnastics today.

I decided I would do my chores first. I went over to the hamper in my room and emptied it's contents, which was mainly leotards, into a basket. Since I didn't go out unless it was for getting groceries, I didn't really own anything but 2 pajama sets, and a few t-shirts and jeans and of course some under garments. The rest of my wardrobe was leotards. I then headed into my parents room to their hamper and emptied it out. As I reached my brothers' hamper, I braced myself. Lord knows what could be lurking in that cesspool. I looked over to see both of my brothers snoring away in their beds. (Josh still lived at home, must to my parents dismay.) I hurriedly emptied it and then rushed to the washing machine. I dropped the basket in front of the machine and started to load it.

Once I was done with that, I headed into the kitchen to do the dishes. My father was in the room getting breakfast, probably getting ready for work.

"Hey Dad." I said as I turned on the facet and started to clean the dirty dishes.

"Hey Bella." He replied. "How was gym yesterday? I didn't get any time to ask."

"It was fine. I finally got my toes pointed on my Shaposhnikova. Mike said that I had a solid 9.65 bar routine."

"That's great, Bells. I have to go to work. Don't forget to do your independent study."

"Sure, sure." I replied as he walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. I finished up with the dishes and then I finished the rest of my chores. I looked at the clock and it read 10:35 a.m. I had 4 1/2 hours until gym started.

I walked over to my desk with all my school work neatly piled. It was then that I realized I hadn't eaten anything yet, so I got up and headed back into the kitchen I grabbed a simple breakfast bar and ate it hurriedly.

**EPOV: (Finally, right? Lol.)**

I was sitting perfectly still, looking at my sheet music, trying to come up with the right melody for the next part of the song. I tried 4 different melodies, but nothing worked. Ugh, I have to get this done in a week and I can't even think up an ending. There is going to be hundreds of people at the concert, I need to think of something.

"Edward, why don't you take a break?" Alice said as she walked into the studio. "You've been working on that piece for the past 3 weeks. You're going to go prematurely gray." She laughed at the last part.

"Alice, I need to get this done. There are going to be a lot of people there and a lot of cameras as well. This needs to be perfect." I said. I pinched the bridge of my nose and slightly tilted my head back. I sighed deeply and tried to calm myself down. I needed to be relaxed if I was ever going to finish it.

"Edward why don't you come and get some lunch with us. Jazzy and Rose are coming with me and Emmett. I think you should come too." Alice said softly.

"Fine, Alice. Give me two minutes." She smiled and left quietly. I gathered all of my things and hoped that if I took a break it would help me.

**RPOV:**

It was 12:00, 3 more hours until practice, but I knew Bella had snuck off to the gym. She always did that, because she hated doing her school work, so I headed to our gym and walked into the building. There I saw Bella by herself on the beam trying to perfect her Omelianchik. She has been doing that skill for about 2 months now, and she still isn't satisfied with it. She's always like that. Everything needs to be perfect.

I walked up to the side end of the beam just as she jumped backward and twisted into a side handstand. Unfortunately, her hand slipped just as it came into contact with the beam and she fell with her chest on the beam and one leg over the top of the apparatus. She let out a grunt and then yelled in frustration.

"Bella, are you all right?" I asked concerned.

She jumped a little and then landed on her back on the shiny, blue mat under the beam.

"No, this damn skill is getting on my nerves. I've fallen 4 times like I did just now and now my arm is starting to bleed from scratching the beam." She stood up and pointed to the beam. "You, mister, are not helping me. What happened to becoming one with you? You need to be more supportive of me." **(A/N: I actually did that once, not with the same skill obviously, but I did start yelling at the beam because I kept falling off)** She was one strange cookie.

"Okay, well why don't you clean up and get dressed and I'll take you out to lunch." I said.

"No, I have to get this right." She said staring down the beam.

She looked at her arm and sure enough there was some blood. She disregarded it and jumped up onto the beam. She stood up tall and took a deep breath. She stretched her arms above her head and swung them down by her side and back up again. She jumped and immediately pointed her toes as soon as they were off the brown colored beam. A second before her hands touched the beam again she twisted 1/4 of the way, just so that she was sideways on the beam. She hit a perfect handstand. She stretched tall and straddled her legs slowly. She stayed there for a few seconds and then tried to lift her right arm. She brought it up so that it was parallel to the beam as were her legs. She balanced and it was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. She was so focused. I could tell, she was barely breathing. She reached for the beam again and slowly dropped her legs into a press handstand She balanced on the beam with her legs over the top of it and turned back around to the way she was facing before she did her trick. She sat straddling the beam with a slight smile on her face.

"Bella that was amazing. I've never seen you do that before!" I squealed. I ran over to her and hugged her as best as I could while she was still on the beam.

She laughed and when I let go of her she jumped off the beam. I have to go clean up my wound, I don't want to get chalk in it and infect it." She smiled and left to go into the coaches room so clean her wound up. I followed her.

"Bella, come on, you need to come get lunch with us. You'll get to meet Emmett." I said.

She looked at me with an expression that told me she was going to say no. "Bella, I won't take no for an answer." I said with finality.

She sighed. She stared at the floor probably trying to come up with and excuse. "Bella, no excuses. I am taking you out whether you like it or not."

She then went to her locker and took out her bag that had her clothes in it. "Fine, but this is the only time." She said. I squealed and waited for her to change.

**BPOV:**

I was a little nervous. I mean I don't get out very much plus Emmett and his brother and sister were coming. I was in the car with Rosalie and we were going to meet them at the restaurant.

We walked into the restaurant and I immediately heard a deep voice yelling Rose's name. I looked up to see a brown curly haired giant with a huge smile on his face and two little dimples on each side.

We reached the table and I quickly sat down, hoping we could forget about introductions. Too bad my wishes were denied.

"Emmett, Alice, Edward, this is Bella. She is on the elite team with me and she is even going to the 2008 Beijing Olympics." Rosalie gushed.

"Oh my God, really?" Alice asked in a soprano voice.

I shook my head shyly.

"That is so cool." Emmett said.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

I looked out of the window and saw a bunch of people with cameras. "Why are there all those people with cameras out there?" I asked Rosalie.

Apparently everyone at the table heard me and they looked a t me strangely.

"Um, you mean you haven't heard of Edward Cullen? _The _Edward Cullen?" Jasper asked astonished.

"No." I said.

"Well, he is a famous musician. He mostly known for his piano skills, but he does other instruments as well." Jasper said. "He is also sitting right next to you."

I looked over to my right and there he was. He had bronze hair that shined in the sunlight coming from the window and emerald green eyes. They were gorgeous. He was smiling a crooked smile and had a kind expression his face. He reached his hand out and I took it carefully.

"It's nice to meet you." He said in a velvet smooth voice as he lowered his head and kissed my hand. I swear I must have had a glazed expression on my face. I guess I did because I heard some chuckling behind me.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I replied once I had gained some composure.

The waiter came and took our orders. Emmett pretty much ordered everything on the menu while I just ordered a small Caesar salad with the dressing on the side and a glass of water with a lemon wedge and ice.

There was little small talk coming from the table and I was getting a little bit more comfortable. I had been talking with Edward about little things like what my favorite color was to which I replied green, then blushed furiously when I realized that it was the color of his eyes. He said that his was blue and we talked more about stuff like that. I also talked to Emmett and Alice. They were really quite funny. Emmett may look like a tough guy, but he's really just a big teddy bear. Alice on the other hand was a little ball of fire. She was all over the place.

The waiter came back with our food and he placed the salad in front of me. I straightened the plate as it was crooked and straightened the silverware as well. I squeezed the lemon juice from the lemon into my water and took a sip from the glass. I grabbed the fork and dipped it into the salad. It pulled up on piece of lettuce and I began to nibble on it.

I hoped nobody noticed that I wasn't really eating and I don't think anybody did.

I was reaching into my gym bag to pay for my lunch when a warm pale hand stopped me. "Please I insist on paying the bill." He smiled his dazzling smile.

"Oh, no that's okay. I will pay for my meal." I replied.

"What meal? You barely ate your salad. All you did was pretty much drink your water." Emmett said.

_Damn it. _I thought. _I didn't think anyone noticed._ "Oh, um, I-I wasn't really hungry, I had, uh, I had a pretty big breakfast." I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Okay." He said, but it didn't really look like he believed me.

"I am going to pay the bill and there will be no buts about it." Edward said sternly. I opened my mouth to protest, but he wouldn't have it.

I finally gave up and looked over at Rose. She had a smug smile on her face that was wiped of immediately after she saw me looking at her. I decided to ignore it. "We have to get to practice." I said to her.

"Oh, you're right. Okay, bye guys." She called to them as she pulled me away from the table and away from the green eyed Adonis.

**-:-**

**A/N: Okay, I have officially changed Edward. I can only see him as a gentleman and I kept trying to write him as an arrogant fool, but I couldn't, he kept getting really sweet everytime I wrote this. So he is going to be a gentleman, very sweet and kind and Edward. lol. Sorry, I just can't do it. Don't forget to go on my profile for the link to all the tricks. it's www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/2quirky4ualicecullen/index(dot)htm or you can go to the bottom of my profile and click on the link.**

**Also there is a poll on my profile. Check it out!**

**Special thanks to TheBetafish, my beta.**

**-Jenn**


	4. Yurchenko Double Full

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. Check my book shelf. They are there. I will soon own Breaking Dawn as well, when I can buy it. I don't, however, own the rights to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I wish I did, but I don't and I doubt I ever will.**

**Yurchenko Double Full**

**EPOV**

We were waiting for Rosalie to show up. Jasper had said that she was stopping by her gym. They didn't tell me why, but I figured it wasn't too important. I looked out of the window and saw a group of paparazzi clicking their cameras at me. I sighed and shook my head, looking at the ground. Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm not anyone special. I just write and play music for the enjoyment of others and for myself.

I then heard Emmett calling out Rose's name. I looked up and sure enough there was the blonde beauty. I saw her, but there was another person behind her. She had her face down and her hair was blocking me from seeing her face. She sat down as fast as she could and slid down in her chair. I guess she was a little nervous.

"Emmett, Alice, Edward, this is Bella. She is on the elite team with me and she is even going to the 2008 Beijing Olympics." Rose gushed.

"Oh, my God, really?" Alice asked in a high voice.

Bella shook her head in a shy manner.

"That is so cool." Emmett bellowed.

She mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

I saw her turn her attention to the window that I was looking out prior to her arrival. I still had yet to see her face or even hear her speak.

She turned to Rosalie and asked her "Why are there all those people with cameras out there?" Her voice was very soft and sweet like honey. It was soprano and it almost was like she was singing, that's how fluidly she spoke.

"Um, you mean you've never heard of Edward Cullen? _The_ Edward Cullen?" Jasper asked.

"No." She said.

"Well he is a famous musician. He is mostly known for his piano skills, but he plays other instruments as well. He's also sitting right next to you." Jasper said.

She turned towards me and I was entranced by her beauty. She had deep brown eyes that were beyond beautiful. There was something about her eyes, though. They seemed lifeless almost. I pushed that thought away and took her hand in mine.

"It's nice to meet you." I said in an unintentionally alluring tone. I bent my head to kiss her hand. Her skin was so soft and warm. I relished the feeling of my lips on her hand.

I heard some chuckling and lifted my head up. Bella blushed and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you as well." She said after a few seconds.

The waiter finally came and we ordered.

While we were waiting to order, Bella and I talked about little things. When I asked what her favorite color was she said it was green and then blushed. _I will have to ask her about that later._ I thought. I told her mine was blue when I saw how well the blue of her t-shirt contrasted with her pale skin.

When she talked to my brother and sister, I saw her relax slightly. I wondered what made her so nervous. I kept staring at her and I found that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Rosalie turned to me and smiled mischievously. I cocked my eyebrow and she just shook her head while silently laughing.

Our food came and we all started to eat. Well, everyone except for Bella. She had straightened out her plate and silverware and tried to get everything perfect. She then tended to her water, taking a small sip.

Throughout the meal, Bella was taking minuscule bites of her salad. I didn't really think anything of it though.

After everyone finished their meal I saw Bella trying to reach for something. I figured it was money to pay for her meal.

I reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Please, I insist on paying the bill." I said softly with a smile.

"Oh, no that's okay. I will pay for my meal." She replied, going back to trying go get her money.

"What meal? You barely ate your salad. All you did was pretty much drink your water." Emmett piped up.

"Oh, um, I-I wasn't really hungry, I had, uh, I had a pretty big breakfast." I could already tell that she was the worst liar I had ever seen. Emmett didn't believe her and neither did I.

"We have to get to practice." She said suddenly to Rosalie.

"Oh, you're right. Okay, bye guys." Rosalie said.

Bella and Rosalie stood up and left.

"I like her." Alice stated after a few moments of awkward silence. _So do I,_ I thought.

"I know! She seems really nice, and funny, too." Emmett said.

"I think Edward liked her, too." Jasper said. I looked at him with a slight glare. I didn't really want them to know that I did, in fact, like her. "What, I am just saying that you made googly eyes at her the whole time she was here."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Was I really that noticeable?

"Aw, look the pop star is blushing." Alice said laughing.

"Whatever. I got to go." I said after the waiter came back with the receipt and my credit card in hand.

I got up swiftly and braced myself for the awaiting crowd waiting for me outside, with thoughts of nothing but the brown eyed beauty I hoped to see again.

**BPOV:**

Rose and I had gotten to the gym just in time. Practice was going to start in 8 minutes, giving me enough time to change back into my leotard. As I emerged from the bathroom readjusting my leo, so that it draped on my body correctly, I was looking into a pair of gray eyes framed by thin glasses.

It was a man in his late 20s to early 30s. He had olive toned skin and shoulder length, slicked back, black hair. He was actually very short for a man. He was only a few inches taller than I.

"Hello Miss Swan. My name is Laurent Giordano and I am with Fox News. I was just wondering if we would be allowed to interview you because of your accomplishment of making the U.S. Gymnastic Olympic Team. We have already cleared it with everyone else; we just wanted to make sure you were alright with it." He said in a slight French accent.

"Um, sure, I guess." I replied. I had no idea that this would happen.

"Great, okay so I'm just going to ask you a few questions and then we're going to get some footage of you practicing and then we want to know what you do in your free time so we're going to film you pretty much everywhere." He smiled widely while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

I gave him a small smile and turned around to start my warm up.

I ran with the other girls who were on my team around the large blue floor for about 15 minutes to get the blood flowing. We then started to condition for about a half an hour. We did about 40 push-ups, 100 crunches, and a whole bunch of other conditioning exercises. Then we stretched for 15 minutes.

Once we were all limber and starting to sweat, we stood in our separate groups, the girls that did yurchenkos in one group and the girls that did tsukaharas in the other. Behind me I saw Laurent and his little posse of crewmen.

"Okay girls," Mike's wife, Mel, began. "I want you all to be cautious of the cameramen and be nice." She looked pointedly at Andrea, who was known as the prankster in the gym. She just smiled sheepishly at Mel.

"Okay, chenkos go to vault and tsuks go to beam." Mel said as she walked into the coaches' room.

I went over to my locker to get my wrist guards and then headed to vault. The cameramen had all ready set up near the vault. There were only two of them, so one was up where the line started and the other was over where the horse was. In the line all of us girls talked about different things, like what went on in a certain TV show or about how they love the Jonas Brothers. **(A/N: I swear that is all the girls do. I love it when I get to bash the Jonas Brothers in front of them because I hate those guys; they really aren't very good at singing. Sorry if you like them.)**

Of course I didn't really talk with them. I didn't watch much TV. I did talk about my favorite band though. I loved Three Days Grace. I guess that is because I can relate to the music a lot of the times. None of the others girls liked them though, so there wasn't much to talk about with them. I only really talked to Rose.

It was finally my turn to vault. I was only going to do a timer for my first one, just to warm up.

I ran down the vault runway and hurtled as I got to the sting mat. I stretched, did a round-off, my hands on the sting mat. As soon as my feet made contact with the spring board I snapped my body up so that I was vertical and soaring through the air. I arched my back slightly and my hands pressed onto the table. I blocked off and was in the air again. I then proceeded to land on my back on the mat in the soft pit of foam. **(A/N: foam blocks)**

"Good, make sure to really stay tight. You can't lose your form on this." Dave, my vault coach said to me in a thick Spanish accent. He was also the Elite Head Coach. His wife, Laura, was the Elite Director and Assistant Head Coach. Laura was my beam coach.

I nodded my head and did the required 2 handstand full pirouettes before heading back in line.

I continued to do my vaults, the cameras getting every single one. Even on the ones were I face planted. Yup, I got to taste grade A mat as well as experience mat burn. Why can't I get this damn vault? All it is, is a yurchenko with a layout that has 2 full twists, how hard is that? Apparently it's very hard.

We were at the end of workout and we had another half hour of conditioning. This time though, we would be focusing on cardio and working up our endurance so that we will be able to get through a full floor routine. We had to have at least 4 tumbling passes as well as all of the dance and other skills.

I was sweating after practice and apparently I was supposed to do an interview. Ha-ha, I think not. They wanted me to do the interview right after practice, but I will not be having that.

"Mr. Giordano," I started, but he interrupted.

"Please, call me Laurent."

"Laurent, I was wondering if we could, you know, do the interview tomorrow or something. I am very tired and I don't feel up to it." I asked.

"I guess we could. That would also give us time to film you hanging out and stuff as well." I plastered a fake smile on my face. Why did they have to film me on my free time?

"Great." I said as I turned around and headed to get out of the gym and mentally prepare myself for the days to come.

This is going to suck.

**-:-**

**A/N: I actually don't have anything to say. Yay for you guys, you don't have to read an extraordinarily long A/N today. I do want to say that I am not going to using that stupid judging that they have now where people get 16.25... that is really annoying to me. I personally liked the old judging where people strived to get 10.00 (sorry for the people who have no idea of what I'm talking about) I really hated what they did to the judging, so I am keeping the old way aka: the better way. Lol. And if any of you are confused about anything just PM me and I will be happy to answer your questions!**

**Special Thanks to my beta TheBetafish. **

**Don't forget about the Poll if you haven't voted yet. It's to see if you want Jacob in the story, so if you do … or don't get your word in now! REVIEW!**

**-Jenn**


	5. Tkatchev

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I just wanted to know if anyone has picked up on the fact that every chapter title has relatively nothing to do with the chapter, they are all just random gymnastic skills.**

**Tkatchev **

**BPOV:**

I had Rosalie and Jasper drop me off in the rich neighborhood next to mine, so they wouldn't see my house. If they knew that I didn't have as much money as them, they might not be my friends anymore.

Everyone at the gym was mighty wealthy. The only reason I got to workout as a gymnast in the first place was because I worked for the gym, which no one but the owners knew about. (I worked on the days no one was at the gym, except for my classes) My dad was a police officer and my mother was an underpaid paralegal that still didn't have her degree. Yeah, not much cash was flowing through the house.

I walked for about two miles before I reached the front door of my house. No one was in the house this time, my parents and Josh had gone to my little brother's football game. I couldn't go because of gymnastics.

I trudged up to my room and grabbed a pair of pajamas and headed to the bathroom. I locked the door to the bathroom and took another cold shower.

**-:-**

I was sitting in my bed with my journal in my lap, looking out of my window at the stars. They were all twinkling and looked so free up in the vast sky. They could do whatever they wanted and not have to worry of the consequences.

I wished I could be up there as well and not have to deal with the pressure of everything. I mean, The IG Classic and the Olympics as well as independent study and the fact that I have no life and barely any friends. I wanted to be able to actually live life and stop and smell the flowers once in a while, but apparently all I could do was charge full speed ahead and be perfect, never having one thing out of place or messed up.

I remembered a competition I was in when I was about 14 years old.

_Flashback:_

_I was up next in line for beam. I had earplugs in my ears as I warmed up, not wanting to psych myself out if one of my teammates fell or something. I didn't even watch, in fear of choking. _

_I was in level 9 and I was one of the best in my level, not that I had a big head. I had to live up to my title, I had to be perfect or else all I had would go down the drain. This was the single most important competition of the season. I was at Nationals. I couldn't screw up. I couldn't disappoint anyone._

_My coach tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. I took out the earplugs and was told that it was my turn. I walked up slowly to the beam, thinking of all the shapes I had to do and to remind myself to take it one skill at a time. I took steady deep breaths, in sync with every other beat of my heart, which was going at a steady pace despite the nerves I was feeling. _

"_Swan," The Judge sitting on the right of the first table said as she raised a triangular shaped green flag. I saluted to the judge with a bright smile on my face. As soon as my hands touched the beam though, I was all business. _

_I was calm and thought out each move as I did it, not thinking about it until it was time. I didn't rush and I took my time. After all, what's a one tenth deduction for going overtime to five tenths for falling off due to me rushing through my routine? _

_I was tall and tight and I smiled every now and then to brighten up my face and to make the judges look up if there was a particular part in the routine of which my feet lacked the proper movement. _

_It was time for my dismount now. I stretched and took a deep breath. I thought out each and every movement before I did it, never letting a thought stray. I did a round-off and punched off the end of the beam, doing a full and landing in a tall finish. I stuck the routine! I barely wobbled and my coaches looked impressed with my performance. I saluted to the first set of judges, turned around and saluted to the second set of judges and then saluted to the applauding crowd, throwing my head back in joy._

_As I walked past the second judging table, the male judge grabbed my arm. "I think you should be more self conscious about your weight, wouldn't want to look like a troll in that leotard now do we?" He smiled a crinkly, encouraging smile like it was supposed to help and winked before letting go of my arm. I stood there for a second, processing what he had told me before walking back to my awaiting coaches. _

_When I reached them they were appraising me, but all I could hear was "You're too fat," running over and over in my mind, getting louder and louder until it was screaming at the top of my head. I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. No. I couldn't cry, it showed weakness, it showed people how pathetic you were. I swallowed back the tears and put on an emotionless expression, smiling a fake smile to please my coaches. _

_End Flashback—_

I never forgot that day. Ever since then I have been cutting back on the amount of sugar and carbs that I ate. I had lost quite a few pounds, but I was still too fat. I couldn't seem to get thin enough. I would look in the mirror and see no change at all in my appearance. I could never seem to get anything right. I'm not thin enough, I'm not smart enough, I'm not good enough. My parents remind me of that every day, whether they know it or not. I see it in their eyes whenever they look at me or talk about me. I see disappointment. I want to be free of that disappointment. All I want to do is make them happy and make them proud of me. I was hoping against hope that the Olympics would do just that.

**-:-**

The next morning was pretty hectic. I woke up at around 7 to the incessant yelling of my mother. "Joshua! You need to get up and go to school; you only have one more semester of Law school left! Don't let all those years of hard work go to waste! Sawyer, you need to get ready for school also, the bus is leaving soon and you're going to be on it or else…." She left the threat hanging. "Bella, you need to get to the gym, remember you have an early practice today! I'm leaving now, Bye!" Seconds later the door slammed shut, ringing throughout the house.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I started to make some eggs and bacon as my two brothers came into the room.

"That smells good. Can I have some?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah me, too." Josh said.

I started to make their breakfasts as well. As I was cooking in silence, they were talking about the pros and cons of new video game that had just come out. Sawyer had wanted it, but Josh was a little unsure.

I made the three plates, putting three strips of bacon on Josh's plate as well as two eggs worth of scrambled eggs. Sawyer got two bacon strips and one scrambled egg and I got to have a strip of bacon and one egg.

We were all eating in silence. I was the first one done; only eating a few bites of the egg and half of the half of bacon that was on my plate. I threw the remnants away in the garbage can and headed up to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After that was done, I headed back to my room and took out my favorite leotard. It was a dark blue that was velvet and had two rhinestone stars on opposite ends of the leotard and a strip of red velvet with rhinestones looping to each star. (pic on profile)

Once the leo was on my body and I had used jeans and a tee to cover it up, I picked up my brush and put my hair up into a high ponytail, looping it under, due to the length.

No one was in the house by the time I was done, so I grabbed my house key and walked out of the house.

I walked to the place I had told Jazz and Rose to pick me up. I was waiting for about 5 minutes before a silver Volvo came to a stop in front of me. I looked at it questionably, having absolutely no idea who was inside of this shiny vehicle. The passenger window started to slide down, revealing the individual inside.

I gaped at the sight of Edward Cullen's emerald green eyes.

"Would you like a ride?" He said in his silky smooth voice.

"Actually, Rose and Jasper were supposed to be picking me up." I responded.

"Oh, don't worry. Rosalie said that she couldn't pick you up so she asked me to." Edward flashed a crooked grin. I sighed and climbed into the passenger side as he rolled up the window.

"How do you know how to get to my gym?" I asked.

"Rose told me." He answered simply.

"Oh, I responded.

We drove in silence for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"Who is your favorite female gymnast of all time?"

"Um, I guess either Nadia Comăneci, the first gymnast to receive a 10.00 when she was on the uneven bars or Mary Lou Retton who was the 1984 Summer Olympic All-Around gold medalist."

"Favorite male gymnast?" Edward asked.

"Paul Hamm hands down." I laughed. "What about you? Who is your favorite musician?"

"I have always loved Ludwig Van Beethoven, my favorite composition being the Moonlight Sonata Mvt. 1." He said turning towards me and smiling.

We reached the gym by then and he parked the car. He got out of the car and opened my door for me, reaching his hand out for mine. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Am I not allowed to watch a certain gymnast in her field of expertise?" He asked innocently. I thought about it for a moment and ended up shrugging.

We made it to the front doors and that's when I heard the clicking of cameras and some people yelling for Edward to turn around.

"Shit, I thought I lost them." Edward whispered, sighing.

"Oh My God! It's Isabella Swan, one of the gymnasts on the Olympic team!" I heard a man yell from the crowd of paparazzi.

"Ms. Swan, how does it feel to be a part of the U.S. Olympic team?" The man ran up to us.

"Isabella, are you dating Edward Cullen?" Another one asked.

"What is the hardest part about being a gymnast?"

"Have you gotten to train with Béla and Márta Károlyi yet?"

All of this was coming at me a mile a minute as I was being attacked by the flashing of the cameras.

I was too stunned to answer so I turned around and rushed into the glass doors, Edward trailing close behind me.

We got to the lobby of the gym and I told Edward to sit in the chairs and to watch from there. He nodded and I made my way to my locker. I saw Rose standing in a bright pink leotard looking into the mirror in her locker fixing her hair.

"Hey Rosalie." I said as I stuffed my gym bag and clothes into my locker.

"Hey Bella." She replied. She turned around to look out into the lobby. She turned back to me with a wide eyed expression. "What is Edward Cullen doing here? And why are all those paparazzi people there, _not_ aiming their cameras at him?"

I shrugged. "Edward is here because he dropped me off and I guess the paparazzi followed him here and then they recognized me as one of the Olympic team members...and then they started to attack me with flashing cameras and questions."

"Wow." Was all she replied.

"Yup," I sighed and turned around to see Laurent walking towards me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan, Wait for me!" He yelled across the blue floor. I groaned as Rosalie laughed.

He finally reached me. "Ms. Swan I was wondering if we could have that interview now, seeing as how your practice starts in 20 minutes, which would be plenty of time." I thought it over. _Well at least it will be short._

"Sure." I said.

"Great. So if you could let Mark mic you up, we can get started." A man who looked no older than 20 with hair so black it almost looked blue and piercings in his lip, nose, and eyebrow can up to me with a tiny microphone in his hand.

He smiled at me as he clipped in expertly through the strap of my leotard. Before he walked away he winked at me and put his hand to his ear making a phone type thing and mouthing the words 'call me'.

I looked at him oddly. Then I realized that he had stuck a piece of paper into the chest of my leotard. My eyes got wide and I blushed despite the fact that I was angry at him for invading my personal space.

I shook my head and took out the piece of paper and threw it in the trash can that that was right beside me.

"Bella, I'm just going to ask you a few questions about what got you started in gymnastics and things of that sort. I'm also going to ask you other questions about your life, okay?" Laurent said as Mark got him ready.

"Alright." I answered.

"3, 2, 1, action!" The cameraman said.

"Hello, I'm Laurent for Fox News and here with me is a very special guest, Isabella Swan from the 2008 U.S. Olympic Gymnastic team."

"Hello," I answered timidly.

"So, Isabella, tell us how you got started in gymnastics."

"Um, well, my dad did gymnastics when he was in high school, but they didn't have a competitive team so he didn't really get to do as much as he wanted. So when he had his first son he tried to get him started in it because they actually had a competitive team in the area that they lived at that time. My older brother ended up being a little too clumsy for the sport as well as being too tall, so then when I was born, my dad tried again. I ended up starting when I was 4 and I've loved it ever since." I said.

"Hmm, how does it feel to be a part of the team and an important part as well?"

"It feels amazing being able to represent your country and I think we are all important, we need each and every team member, without them, we would surely lose."

"Have you gotten to train with Béla and Márta Károlyi yet?"

"Actually, I have not. I was going to fly out to Beijing to train with them and the other girls in a few weeks actually. I have a competition to attend next week. The IG Classic. After that, I will start learning a few new tricks to see if I can get them in time for the Olympics and then I will head out to Beijing." I answered.

"Wow, it sounds like you have a busy schedule ahead of you."

"Yup."

"Have you met any of the other girls on the team, what were they like to hang out around?" Laurent asked.

"Yes, I have, at the Olympic Trials. They are all so nice and so dedicated. They all have worked so hard to get to where they are and I am so proud of all of them and I can't wait to see them again in workouts." I smiled.

"Okay, so enough about gymnastics, what do you do when you are not hanging out in the gym or at competitions?"

Ah, the question I had been dreading. "I don't go to school; I'm homeschooled so I can have more time being in the gym. I'm just like everybody else, I have chores that I need to get done, and I have two brothers to mess around with, and I have a few friends from the gym that drag me to go places with them." I tried to liven my life up a bit, even though some of it wasn't completely true.

"So, no boyfriends or anything like that?" Laurent smiled. I blushed.

"Oh, no. I don't have time for a boyfriend. I need to train hard and not worry about boys." I said trying to keep it simple.

"Well, then, good luck Isabella and I can't wait to see you in Beijing winning us the All-Around Gold medal in the Event finals and helping us win the gold in the team finals."

"Thank you." I said.

"And Cut!" The cameraman said.

"Thank you again for the interview. We will come back again tomorrow to get footage of you at home and stuff like that, but until then I'll let you get to practice now." Laurent said as he started to leave.

They unhooked me from the tiny microphone and I ran to the floor, just as everybody started to run. I was horrified at the thought of them coming to my house. I shook my head and just focused on getting ready for the IG Classic.

**EPOV**:

I stood in the Lobby as I watched Bella get interviewed and the paparazzi we clicking their cameras behind me. She looked so beautiful while she answered the questions. I couldn't hear what they were saying through the glass though. She blushed at one of the questions he had asked.

After the interview was done, she ran to the big blue floor and started to run with the other girls. She looked elegant while running. She had a smile on her face and she started to get a little pink in the cheeks as time wore on.

Man was she strong too. They were doing all sorts of conditioning exercises and I could see her muscles as she flexed. I bet she could bench press Emmett!

I laughed at the sight I had created in my mind. Bella was lying on the floor with Emmett in her arms and she was lifting him up and down.

After my weird and random moment, I focused back on Bella. She really was amazing, just like Rose had said.

She was on the bars and was doing something I had never seen. She was in a handstand and swung around the high bar and half way through, she arched her back and let go. I jumped up in fright when she did that. But she flew over the bar, in a straddle and grasped the bar again and swung around the bar all the way this time, in a handstand position. **(move on profile)**

I was shocked, to say the least. She continued with her workout doing all four of the events and then they had starting conditioning again, but this time, focusing more on cardio.

The paparazzi had finally left after a while, or at least I think they did. I wasn't fully aware of them, I was too focused on Bella to even care.

Bella's face was completely red by the time she came back out in the lobby, wearing her jeans and t-shirt over her leotard thing.

"You stayed through the whole workout?" She asked perplexed.

"Yes, I did, why are you surprised? You were too amazing to stop watching." I smiled at her as she blushed at the compliment.

"I don't know, I thought you would get bored just watching me."

"Well I most certainly wasn't bored. I was entranced." I chuckled. "Can I take you home?"

"I don't know. Rosalie normally takes me home." She responded.

Out of nowhere, Rosalie popped up. "Hehe, funny thing, I can't take you home. Sorry! Bye Bella, bye Edward." Then she was gone again.

"Um, well that was interesting." Bella finally said, looking confused.

"Yeah," Was all I managed to say. "Well, let's go then, shall we?" I said offering her my arm.

She linked hers with mine and said, "We shall." And then giggled. Oh, how I loved that tinkling sound.

**-:-**

**A/N: Sooooo sorry for how late this is, but I made it up by making it my longest chapter ever, in the history of my life. lol. 3, 545 words a personal best baby! anyway, I was busy with Breaking Dawn (which I have mixed feelings about- PM or IM me if u ever want to chat about it), The Olympics (not gonna say a word, I'll bore you with my angry babble, but on a side note Jonathan Horton and Michael Phelps were looking mighty hot! :P) and I swear everywhere I turned today there was a hot British guy! So not fair, I want the cool accent! :( **

**School starts on Tuesday for me :( I'm going to be a freshman in highschool, wish me luck! I also just got two fillings and my whole mouth is numb. It feels horrible.**

**Special thanks to my Beta, TheBetafish and Skye0318 for inadvertently helping me get over my slight writer's block for this chapter.**

**-Jenn**


	6. Back Handspring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclip—ugh, ya'll know what I mean anyways, so….**

**Okay I will being taking a small break from Three's Company. It won't be a large one, but I am just too consumed with everything going on. Between high school, cheerleading practice gags, all the books I have been reading, my naps (high school takes a lot out of me), and keeping up with the Presidential Election, I have virtually no time left on my hands. Here is the long over due next chapter.**

**Back Handspring**

**RPOV:**

So far things were going slightly according to plan. I could definitely tell that Edward was into Bella, but I wasn't so sure about Bella. I mean, I thought she liked him, what with all her blushing, but then I heard her interview. Now I am really confused.

I was driving home with Jasper in the passenger seat. He was just staring out the windshield. I looked over at my twin. His blonde hair was in his eyes. I smiled at his expression; he looked as if he was thinking really hard. I found it funny that everybody always assumed he was older than me. I guess that's because he was a lot more reserved and a lot more sensible. In truth though, it was the other way around, I was the eldest by 7 minutes.

"Hey Rose?" Jasper said quietly.

"Yeah," I answered "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking how I'm going to miss Bella when she goes to China. I mean, China is pretty much on the other side of the world. We'll be here in Florida seeing her in a tiny boob tube." I laughed a little at what he called the television.

"I know Jazz, but it's only for a month or so, it won't be that long. Plus, it's not like she's going to get away with never calling us, I won't allow that. Plus, we will be spending a _lot_ of time with her before she leaves." I flashed him a smile.

He smiled back. "I wonder how this will affect Edward." Jasper thought aloud.

"I don't know." I sighed truthfully. "We'll just have to see."

**BPOV:**

I was in the car with Edward. We were just rounding the corner of the street that Edward would be dropping me off at.

Since today was an early practice, the sun was still out and shining brightly. Florida had a tendency to shine pretty much all day long. I loved the warmth it provided, even if it got a little too hot at times.

"This is perfect, just drop me off here." I said, I couldn't let him see my house either.

"Are you sure you don't want me dropping you off at your house?" he asked with soft eyes.

"I'm sure, here is perfect."

He sighed and let it go, unlocking the passenger door for me. I got out of the car and turned before shutting the door.

"Again, thanks for the ride." I said.

"No problem." He flashed a small smile. I smiled back, trying to prolong my time with him. I finally shut the door and waited patiently as he drove off.

I watched him until he was finally out of sight. I sighed and started walking toward my prison.

I may not like my mother, but I still loved her. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for her. The last time we spent "quality time" together was when I was 8 years old. All we had done was get "Mommy" a new pair of shoes.

I pretty much grew up without a mother. I had no one help me through the first time had my, uh, woman issues, no one to talk me through the most confusing time of my life. I had to deal with it on my own.

I had met Rose when I was 16. I was always so jealous of her. She had the perfect family, a loving mother and father, who still looked at each other with stars in their eyes. My mother and father were done with that, now they pretty much argued all the time and I've even heard the word divorce thrown about the room.

Rosalie's brother was the nicest brother ever. I remember when she fell off the bars and broke her arm in three places and had the bone sticking out. Yeah, I know, disgusting. He zipped across the gym faster than Michael Johnson. He was saying calm words to her as she cried, her mascara smearing down her angelic face.

We waited for the ambulance for about 2 minutes as the hospital was only 5 minutes or so away. They put a sling on her arm and they put her in the back of the ambulance, all the while Jasper never let go of her good arm. He had a protective look in his eyes and had soft expression on his face. He didn't want to scare her.

I was in awe of his kindness toward is older sister.

Rosalie was also very well off in the wealth department. She didn't even have to work. I have a part time job at the local coffee shop and worked at the gym on Saturday afternoons and Sunday mornings. Her dad was a successful real estate agent, which is surprising considering how bad home owner's insurance is in Florida, and her mother was a doctor who worked with Dr. Cullen, the doctor whom I've seen multiple times for my athletic injuries.

Her mother was the nicest woman known to man. She cooks, cleans, and even goes to Rosalie's and Jasper's competitions. She is a doctor for crying out loud! My mother was a paralegal part-time and all she could do was say, "Hey, how was the competition?" because Heaven forbid she do something that is inconvenient for her and then she has the audacity to not even listen when I gave her the play-by-play.

I shook my head to clear away my thoughts, God gave me my family and I can't question His madness.

I was in front of the door to my house. I opened the door and went up to my room. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 2:30. Damn, I was already running late. I had to get to the coffee shop as today was Wednesday. I shuffled to my closet to get my uniform which consisted of a black form fitting t-shirt and black jeans, overall, a very comfortable outfit.

I rushed out of the house and headed straight for the coffee shop, not even stopping to get a few crackers like I normally do.

I managed to clock in on time. That was a relief, I couldn't afford to be late, then my perfect attendance record wouldn't be, well, perfect anymore.

I walked behind the counter, Angela was already there. She was a very quiet, reserved girl. We had never really talked to each other, only a few words here and there. I didn't know much about her other than she had a boyfriend she was madly in love with. His name was Ben and he always came into the coffee shop while she was working the counter.

I wish there was someone that I was in love with. It can't happen though. I'm not worthy of love, if you'll excuse the cheesiness. I just want someone who would always be proud of me and will stick with me no matter what. I mean, my own family doesn't love me, how could I expect a complete stranger to?

I felt a tear try to escape from the corner of my eye. _Suck it up. There's no reason to cry, don't be such a wimp._ I wiped at my eye to get rid of the crystal droplet. I took a deep breath and put a huge, convincing smile on my face.

**APOV:**

Bella was so awesome. I mean, she is practically famous now. She was really shy, but totally sweet.

I was looking at the cover of People Magazine which was sporting a picture of Bella and Edward in the restaurant looking at each other with shy smiles on their faces and Edward still had her hand in his. The cover story was "Famous Musical Artist Edward Cullen dating Olympic Gymnast Isabella Swan?" I read the article over and over about a million times.

They would make the cutest couple in Hollywood. I mean not even Brangelina could top Edwella. It was a match made in Heaven. I was so excited that Rosalie was going to try to help them realize how perfect they would be together.

I also couldn't wait to take Bella on a much needed shopping trip. She may be cute, but having no style will not help her in the long run. Jeans and t-shirts were so 1990s. Even then it wasn't good looking.

Rosalie said that Bella didn't get to shop very often and that statement alone almost gave a heart attack. She was a deprived little gymnast. But all will be better in a couple of days because I will be taking Bella on a shopping trip tomorrow. I just had to call Bella first.

I dialed Bella's phone number, which I got from Rosalie, who had to practically pull Bella's hair out to attain it, and waited for her to pick it up.

"Hello, you've reached the Swan's; who may I say is calling?" A young boy's voice came over the phone. I smiled at his polite manner.

"Hello, my name's Alice Cullen, I was just calling for Bella?" I trailed off in question.

"Oh, she's not here. I don't know where she is though, she never tells us. I'll tell her you called though, um, do you have a number she can reach you at?" He said softly.

I gave him my number. "Hey, could I ask you a question? Are you Bella's brother?"

"Yes, I am Sawyer Swan, I am 12 and I am in 6th grade. I am also on the community football team; my dad is one of the coaches." He laughed a little. "Sorry, we don't get a lot of calls around here. My mother always tells me I talk too much."

"Oh, that's okay, I like talking to you. I have to go though, maybe we can talk again?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

I laughed as he hung up. He was adorable, just like Bella.

"Hello, Alice." Edward said as he walked through the door to our loft (pic on profile). Yes, our parents made us share a loft. At least Edward wasn't a total slob.

"Hey Edward, where'd you go?" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular." He answered and then headed into the back room to his mini studio.

I sighed and went back to reading the magazine. Then an idea hit me.

"Edward, come here for a second!" I called out to him.

"Yes, my dear, sweet sister?" He said with fake politeness. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Have you seen the cover of People magazine today?" I asked feigning curiosity, I already knew that he hadn't. He didn't like magazines, especially when he was featured in them.

"No, why?" He said, cocking his head.

"Well look." I handed him the magazine.

"He looked at the cover and I saw his eyes light up and a small smile adorned his face. He seemed to be in his own world completely.

I smiled knowingly. "She sure is pretty, isn't she?"

"Uh-huh." He answered in a dazed tone. I snorted trying to hold in my laughter, but alas, he heard me and awoke from the daze. "I mean, she's…nice?" I laughed.

"Oh Edward, don't, don't even try to hide it. We all know, at least Rosalie and I do anyway. Oh, and Jasper." I shook my head at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"So what do you like about her?" I asked, trying to get more information to try and help him win her kind heart.

"Well, everything really." He admitted. "She is kind of shy and reserved, but she's really sweet. I don't know much about her, but from what I do know about her, I know that I like her. A lot. She's beautiful too. Her soft brown eyes that seem to never end and her silky, mahogany hair. Her warm smile is breathtaking." He had a far off look in his eyes.

He had almost brought me to tears. I knew Edward was a gentleman, but this was a side of him that I had never seen. I don't think _anyone_ has ever seen this side of him.

"Oh Edward, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard, you really need to be a man and ask her out on a date. Really soon." He smiled again.

"Maybe I will Alice, maybe I will."

**-:-**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is pretty long, I got a little stuck, but I think it'll be okay. Also, I never have a plan for my stories because first, I will never remember what I planned out and second, I will never stick with my original plan anyway. I do that with every story I write, it's kind of a habit. I also like to know that I can change what I want to happen whenever I want to. When I make a plan, I feel constricted, like I have to write exactly what I planned to write. **

**For all us Americans: GOD BLESS! This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who lost their life due to 9/11. It was a tragic day for all Americans. Support our Troops and let us pray that God brings them back home as safe as possible and this war will soon be over!**

**Thanks to my beta, TheBetafish.**

**-Jenn**


	7. Pirouette

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, so no suing me!**

**Pirouette 1/1**

**BPOV**

"Hello, I'm Bella. How can I help you this afternoon?" I said for the fortieth time today.

"Yeah, I want a caffè macchiato." The lady in a stiff business suit said. Rude much?

"Coming right up." I said as I started to get it ready. I finished making the drink and I handed it to the lady.

"That will be 2.64." I said with fake politeness.

She handed me the exact amount and she turned and walked away without a second glance.

That was how the rest of my day went, and she wasn't even the worst one!

Finally it was time to clock out and I did so, right on time. I walked out of the Lounge and headed down the dark streets of the Sunshine State.

Luckily, it was still pretty busy at night; otherwise I would never walk in the dark by myself. There were plenty of cars whizzing by me and the streetlights were still glowing brightly.

It was very muggy outside and I felt the sticky sweat form on my neck and forehead. I felt the salty liquid as it slowly slithered down the side of my face in the form of one tiny, crystal droplet. I ignored it as I made my way up to the walkway of my house.

I couldn't really think of it as home. Home was somewhere where you knew nothing would ever change and you would feel comfort in being with the people you love and who love you.

Here, it just seems like a place to sleep and that's pretty much it. I mean, I barely know my father. After living with him for all 18 years of my life, you'd think I'd know his favorite color or his favorite food, but I don't. I don't even know his favorite TV show!

And the thing is, they never ask me those things either. I've never had a full out conversation with anyone in my family. It's like I live in a house full of strangers.

I can handle it though. I don't need all that stuff. Right? No, I don't. I'm perfectly fine. I have people like Rosalie and Jasper and maybe even Edward.

Then how come I feel so alone?

**EPOV:**

_I am going to ask her. Wait, no, maybe not. NO! Yes, I am going to ask her. Ugh, I don't know. Oh, what would Alice say in this situation? _

"Edward, get over your sissy fears and ask her already!" Yes, that is something she would say. Wait, what is Alice doing home? I thought she was going on a shopping spree with Rosalie.

"Why aren't you with Rosalie?" I asked shocked.

"We got back, duh." She said like it was obvious. "It's already 9:00, the mall is closed now." Really? Last time I checked it was 6:47. I guess I was contemplating asking Bella to go on a date with me for longer than I thought.

Yes, that's right. I, Edward Cullen, a famous rock star and classical debonair, is afraid to ask the most wonderful, perfect, beautiful gymnast out on a date. Seriously, she is intimidating, but not in a bad way, in a wonderful way.

"Edward, she is going to say yes, I can just feel it. I mean, how could she not! You two are perfect for each other. Edwella? See, it just rolls right off the tongue. It is way better than Niley **(Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas -gags-) **or Zanessa** (Zac Efron and Vanessa Ann Hudgens –gags again- lol.) **or even Brangelina! It's fate!" She squealed. "Well, I'm going to try on all my new clothes and see which ones will never see the light of day when they reach my closet." She pranced into her bedroom.

I will never understand her. I shook my head and smiled at her idiocy.

_I guess I _will_ ask Bella out._

**-:- **

**I know, I know shortest chapter ever, right? Well, I am very sick right now and my head hurts and I pretty much lost my voice. Plus, I am sooooooo pissed off. My little brother was being a jerk and threw one of my softballs right at my chest so now I have a really big bruise on my chest and he threw a football at my face…twice and mashed my glasses into my face and I had softball practice on top of all that and I'm kinda sore from that. Yeah, overall this week has been shitty for me. **

**AND THEN THE GATORS LOST TO OLE MISS! Ole Miss is an UNRANKED team and the Gators are NUMBER 4 well they were, now they are number 12 because they lost. Right where the Bulls used to be, now the Bulls are number 10. At least the Bucs won, that was good. (Yeah, I'm really into sports, too. Sorry if you have no idea what I'm talking about, lol.)**

**Thanks to my beta, TheBetafish.**

**-Jenn**


	8. Full Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn so suing me you will not. And Yoda I am. Lol.**

**Full turn**

**BPOV:**

I was sitting on my bed when the house phone decided to ring. I scrambled over to the phone that was perched on my desk next to all my school books. I looked at the caller ID and saw the name of the woman I have come to finally despise.

In dark black letters was the name Renée Swan. I sighed as I picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mother?" I asked, my patience with her fading quickly.

"Oh, Bella, just the person I wanted to talk to." She said with fake sincerity.

"Really? Why is that?" I asked.

"Bella I need you to come to the office to bring more publicity to the Law firm."

Huh. Maybe I am finally getting some recognition from my mother. "Really? When do you need me to come?" I was really excited that she finally thought that I was good enough.

"Can you come in about an hour? It should take you about that long to get here by walking as well as getting dressed up. Make sure to look pretty."

"Yeah, I'll head over right now." She hung up before I could finish my sentence, but I didn't care because I was so elated that my mother was finally proud of me.

I got off my bed and rushed to my closet to find something that my mother would deem presentable. I found a light green translucent button up top with ruffles around the neckline. I looked through my drawers to find a matching green camisole top to go underneath. After that I looked in my closet for my Suzy colored ultra low rise boot cut jeans. I grabbed them from their hanger and went over to my small selection of shoes. I looked and saw a pair of suede brown Gucci ankle boots. I reached down for them and I headed over to my undergarment drawer and ultimately making my way to the bathroom.

As soon as I was dressed I put on the curling iron and waited for it to heat up. In the meantime, I grabbed my makeup bag that had a limited supply of makeup. I found a neutral brown eye shadow and I applied that to my eyelid. There was a darker brown eye shadow that I applied to the upper lash line. I also found a nice dark brown eye liner that I swept across my lower lash line. I found some mascara; put it on my upper and lower lashes. I put on a dab of lip gloss and looked in the mirror.

I smiled at myself. I thought I actually looked pretty good. Still not pretty, but definitely not ugly. I was about average, but I could deal.

I grabbed the curling iron and started to curl my hair. When I was finished I had clipped half of it up and once again looked at myself, but this time in the full length mirror that occupied my room. I finally looked like someone my mother would associate with. I smiled happily and headed toward the front door. **(Pics of outfit and hair on profile)**

**-:-**

I was reached the front door of the Law Firm and I had noticed a news truck from some obscure news station in the area in the small parking lot. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I opened the door. The tiny ding of a bell signaled my arrival. My mother must have heard it because I saw her pop right out of her office and rush towards me.

"Finally, you're here." She said as she rested her hand on my shoulder. "I thought you fell in a pothole or something." She laughed her fake, affectionate laugh and hugged me to her. I was shocked by the extreme amount of contact from her.

I noticed as her eyes flitted towards a man in a crisp white button down shirt and dress pants. He also had a man next to him holding a camera and was probably shooting some footage of me and my mother's embrace. That's when it dawned on me. It was keeping up her false pretenses. I sighed and plastered a smile on my face as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I really need this to get me a promotion so don't screw up." She whispered into my ear.

She pulled away from me and smiled at the man in the white shirt. "So are you going to interview her or what's going to happen?" My mother asked him.

"Well, yeah that's about all we'll do." He replied in a deep voice.

The man was well over 50 and had a salt and pepper mustache. His hair, or what was left of his hair, was the same salt and pepper color. He had thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose and hazel eyes. He smiled at me and his eyes crinkled.

"Hello Miss Swan. My name is Allan Deering. I would just like to ask you a few questions. Shall we get started?" He asked.

"Sure," I responded automatically.

The interview was much like the last one, except Mr. Deering was far less stiff than Mr. Giordano. He shared some anecdotes with me and talked a lot about his family. He had a wife, three daughters, and two sons. All were married except for his last child who was a boy and only 8 years old. He was an adopted little boy from Israel. I'd have to say that this interview went far beyond my expectations. I actually had a lot of fun talking to Mr. Deering, who incessantly kept telling me to call him Allan.

I really hoped that I would get to see Allan again. He was so nice and he kind of reminded me of the grandfather I never got to meet.

"Well Miss Swan, I hope to be able to chat with you again. It was lovely getting to talk with you." He said with another crinkly smile.

"I hope to talk with you again as well, Allan. I had a wonderful time." I smiled back at him.

"Thanks again for this opportunity. We'll take this as our leave." He said as him and the man with the camera slipped out the front door of the Law Firm.

"Ah, Isabella, I think I did the right thing. I am finally going to get that promotion." My mother sighed happily.

"Your welcome, Mother." I responded, knowing full well that she had not thanked me for coming all the way out here for her.

"Yes, well, you can go home now, you're causing a disturbance. Now, go." She said as she turned back around and headed into her office, without a glance towards me over her shoulder.

**-:-**

I was sitting on my bed in my pajamas when I decided to paint my nails. I went to the bathroom and looked through the drawers until I found the seldom used nail polishes that inhabited the space. I randomly picked out a color and headed back to my room with it and some nail polish remover. I went over to my stereo and turned it on. I went back to my bed and started to paint my nails as I listened to the song coming out of the speakers.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air _

I started to mouth the words of one of my favorite songs. I finished painting my nails and let the dry a little bit before I grabbed my hair brush and started to brush my hair.

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I really wished that my life was as easy as that. That my Romeo would come and save me from a life of trying to make my parents proud of me. I sighed and grabbed the nail polish remover. I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on my nightstand and started to take off the nail polish I had just applied. I felt a little better after doing all of that. I had let off a little steam from the encounter with my mother.

I just...I thought that I had finally made her proud of me, but apparently I was just something she could use to make herself look better. I was a tool for her work. I took a deep breath and held it for a little while. I couldn't let myself get worked up over her again. It's nothing big. I should be stronger than this. Nothing to worry about. See, I am perfectly fine. I smiled and decided to take a nap. I was pretty tired. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost noon. I had about 3 and 1/2 hours before practice. I set my alarm and drifted off to sleep.

**-:-**

**So here is chapter 8. Oh My Gosh, did ya'll see the Gators blowout Kentucky 63 to 5 this weekend. It was amazing. Our whole team looked great, but props to our special teams. They blocked 2 punts and one field goal. Tim Tebow did a lot better in this game, too. Anyway, this is just to show more of Bella and her mother's relationship. Not a very good one, well, to me at least. The song really has no relation to the story. I have just been listening to it all week and I had to write it in there. The song is Love Story by Taylor Swift. Oh and that nail polish thing Bella did, yeah, I do that all the time when I get really mad. I don't know why, I just do.**

**Oh, and I changed Renée's job, instead of being a teacher, she is a paralegal. Sorry for any confusion. **

**Review and tell me how you liked this chapter.**

**Thanks to My beta, TheBetafish.**

**-Jenn**


	9. Gienger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or New Moon. Or Eclipse. Or Breaking Dawn. It sucks, I know, so stop rubbing it in. Lol.**

**Gienger**

**EPOV:**

I drove to the same corner where Rosalie told me to pick up Bella yesterday.

I already let Rosalie know that I was taking Bella to practice again. During the car ride I was going to ask Bella out on a date. I was a little nervous. My hands were sweating and they were shaking a little.

I saw Bella as she rounded the corner. She was looking down at her feet and her shoulders were hunched over. She looked up at me and my heart broke at the sight. Her eyes were so lifeless and empty. She didn't look that shocked to see me, she didn't look like she had much of an expression at all.

She came up to the passenger door and without a word she opened it and sat down in the seat. She closed the door and stared out the windshield.

I didn't want to bother her, so I just started to drive into the direction of her gym.

I drove for about 10 minutes until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I turned towards her to make sure she was listening to me.

"Don't take your eyes off the road." She said in a monotonous tone, never moving her gaze from the windshield.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." I said firmly.

"Nothing's the matter, okay?" She said and turned towards me, flashing me a small, fake smile. I knew she was lying. She was like stone. Even when she smiled, she still had an empty expression.

She turned back to the windshield. I turned forward as well.

We didn't talk to each other for the rest of the ride to her gym. I parked and she jumped out of the car and ran inside of the gym. I sighed and got out of the car slowly. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to think of what happened to cause her to act like this. I also thought of how my plans to ask Bella on a date failed miserably. Needless to say, I was a little miffed.

I walked into the gym and sat in the lobby once again. Luckily, there were no reporters or journalists. There wasn't anybody there period, which was a little odd. But I didn't care; I was free to just sit there in the quiet, watching my beautiful Bella.

As Bella was warming up, I realized that I was so caught up with Bella that I forgot entirely about the new song that I was writing. I had to have it done by Friday night in time for the concert. Aw, man, the concert is in Cali. I'm going to have to leave tomorrow morning. This sucks, why didn't I think of this before?

This is just great, now I won't be able to ask Bella on a date. Damn, this The Best of Edward Cullen Tour. I also have to tell Bella that I have to go back to California since that's where I live when I'm not visiting my family in Florida. Gosh, Bella really knows how to make a guy forget everything but his name. That's going to kill me.

**BPOV:**

I wonder why Edward thought something was the matter. I mean, I felt perfectly fine, except for a small headache. I took 2 Advil before I left the house, so it should be gone soon.

We were all stretching on the big, blue floor. Rose wasn't here today, because she apparently was sick. I felt bad for her, we had a major competition in two days and she won't be able to get any practice in until we actually start the competition. She is amazing though, so I doubt she will need the extra practice, unlike me.

I thought about what had happened earlier today with my mother. I was really happy that I got to help her out. Maybe she will finally recognize my talent in gymnastics.

I smiled softly and immersed myself in my passion.

**-:-**

"No! That's wrong. You need to glide out of the trick. You can't just do the trick and expect to stop right then. That's why you keep getting ripped off the bar. Get up there and do it again, this time, try to actually finish your trick." Mike said exasperated. "I don't understand why you keep doing this. The IG Classic is in two days and tomorrow you won't even get to practice because you will be travelling to San Francisco. You had this trick down and ready to teach other kids and now you're acting like you've never done it before."

"Make sure he doesn't throw a box **(Not sure how to describe it, just know it's not an actual box, more like a spring board without the springs)** at you, like he did to Brooke when she was younger." Andrea said with a serious face, then her and the girls around her all cracked up.

I looked up at Mike and even he cracked a smile, considering he was a little pissed off at me.

"Hey, in my defense, she wasn't doing her full pirouette on the high bar like she was supposed to. I needed to get her to do it somehow." He joked.

"Hey, you left a bruise the size of Texas on my leg for three weeks!" I heard Brooke shout from behind Mike, startling him.

"You should've done what I told you." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I crashed the day before on that same skill, and I was more than a little nervous to perform said skill." She put her hands on her hips. Man, this is taking a large chunk out of my workout.

"Well…there's no use crying over spilled milk. What's done is done and I'm a lot nicer now. Give me a break. I did say sorry afterwards." Mike finally relented.

"Yeah, after my mom threatened to sue." She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled. "Alright, get back to work ladies." And with that I continued to screw up my gienger.

**-:-**

I walked out of the gym with a saddened expression. I knew that I was sad. I had screwed up royally in practice today. I don't know why, but I just didn't feel into it tonight. I felt like it was kind of useless to practice. It was a strange feeling. I let it go and walked into the lobby where I found Edward waiting. He was smiling brightly, but he had worry clouding his eyes.

I didn't want to bother him, so I just smiled back and headed out towards the front door of the gym. I headed out the car and sat in the passenger side. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes while sighing. I heard Edward slam the car door shut. He started the car and drove off.

**RPOV:**

I sat in bed with a stuffy nose, fever, and a huge headache. Why did I have to get sick right before the IG Classic? It's going to suck flying in a plane with all this sinus pressure and competing on top of that? I felt like I was going to pass out at just the thought of it. There is no way I will be healthy enough to compete.

I sighed dejectedly and looked around my room. My mother had told me that I wasn't allowed to leave my bed all day. I had been stuck in this bed for 4 hours now and it was pure torture. I couldn't even call Emmett. I swear, my mother can go overboard with taking care of Jasper and I sometimes, but I love her to death.

She's always there for Jazz and I. I don't know what I'd do without her, she's my lifeline.

I sneezed loudly and it echoed through the silent room. I was starting to feel really tired again so I snuggled under my covers squeezed the teddy bear Emmett gave me for our 10 month anniversary last year and drifted off into dreams of the IG Classic.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, on my fictionpress profile I wrote little short story/poem called Darkness ya'll should read it. I think it's really good, not trying to toot my own horn or anything, but I am really proud of it and I really want to see what ya'll think about it, so please read it, there's a link to my fictionpress on my profile!**

**Special thanks to my beta, TheBetafish.**

**-Jenn**


	10. Arabian Front

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Arabian Front**

**BPOV:**

I continued to sit in Edward's car with my eyes closed and head back even after he stopped to drop me off. I felt content in the confines of his car, listening to his steady breathing. I heard the leather seat as it gave to his weight when he moved. I opened one eye and peered over at him.

He had turned to face towards me and it looked like he wanted to speak so I turned towards him and fully opened my eyes.

"Bella, I just, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be leaving. I have a concert in California on Saturday so I'm going to be leaving Tomorrow night." Edward stated.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. I mean I'm going to be leaving for California on Friday for a competition on Sunday." I replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, and you never told me?" Edward asked with a mad expression.

"Well, I didn't think I had to. It's not like we're dating or anything and we aren't the best of friends. I wasn't obligated to tell you. Plus, what are you getting mad for, you never told me you were leaving. You are just as guilty as I am."

"Still, it would've been nice to know." He sulked.

"Sorry. Now get over it. It's no big deal."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but he refrained.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door.

I got out and reached back in for my gym bag. As I reached for it, Edward leaned towards me and his lips brushed across my cheek with the slightest pressure. My eyes widened in shock and I quickly pulled away from him.

I started at him for a second, a blush staining my cheeks and a hint of one crawling up his as well.

"Bella, I really like you, I was wondering if we could hang out before I had to leave, but I can understand if you didn't want to. I mean, I don't want to force you or anything like that, I just—"

"Edward, it's not that I don't want to," His face fell. "I am going to be really busy tomorrow. You see, I have this…thing that I have to do and then I have gym practice." I looked at him with a soft expression.

"Well, okay. Maybe I could see you sometime next week? I'll be coming back for a short while, but then I have to go back to California. That's where I live most of the time. I was just visiting my family for a while." He looked hopeful.

"Maybe, if I have time. I'll see you later Edward." I said as I walked away from his car.

As I was walking, my knees started to weaken and my head felt very light. It didn't feel as though I was walking, but more like floating. Then the ground started to tip towards me. I could see gray fill my vision as I landed hard on the concrete. My head hit the pavement hard and black spots invaded my sight. I was vaguely aware of someone calling out my name as the darkness overtook all of my senses.

**APOV:**

Okay, so I didn't get to go on a shopping trip with Bella today, but tomorrow I would definitely take her. I was looking at my magazine and there was a picture of Bella in her leotard. She was on the beam doing a skill that I didn't know the name of.

It was in that picture that I really noticed how thin Bella was. She was always wearing baggy clothes that covered up her body, but here, in this picture, you could see every little thing. Her skin was very pale and her face was thin, her cheeks looked like they were sinking into her face. I could almost see the bones of her arms and legs.

She didn't look normal. She almost looked like a skeleton. She had to be doing something harmful to her body. I didn't know what yet, but I had an inkling that it had a correlation to lunch when she wouldn't really eat anything.

My cell phone rang and I grabbed it from the coffee table beside me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Alice! It's me Edward. Something's wrong with Bella. She was getting out of the car and she just fainted. She hit her head pretty hard on the pavement and I can't get her to wake up. I need help! Oh, Alice what do I do?" Edward sounded really panicked.

"Okay, well calm down first." I waited until I heard him take deep breaths to calm down. "Good, now I suggest you bring her to the hospital. I'll be there soon to help you out, okay?"

"All right Alice. Thanks." Edward said before hanging up the phone.

This didn't sound good. I grabbed the car keys to my yellow Porsche. As soon as I was in it, I sped out of the driveway and headed to the hospital. I knew Rosalie was sick, but I had to tell her that Bella was going to the hospital. I called her phone and hoped she answered. She didn't, so I left a message.

"Rose? It's Alice. I don't want to worry you seeing as how you're sick and all, but I thought you should know that Edward is taking Bella to the hospital. I don't really know the specifics right now, but from what Edward told me it's sounds like Bella fainted and hit her head on the pavement. I'll call you later as soon as I hear anything important. Bye. Oh, and get better soon." I was still at the red light. Why wouldn't it turn green already? I cursed out loud and closed my phone.

I tapped the steering wheel impatiently as I continued to wait. Finally the light turned green and I sped off, only to have to slow down for the next light as it just turned red as soon as it came into view. "Damn it! Damn it all!"

I hadn't hit anymore red lights, but I still had one more intersection. It was right in front of the hospital. I sped my way toward it. It was still green. I was close to it and the light turned yellow. Shit, this sucks. I pushed on the gas petal, determined to make it. I was not going to be stopped right before I reached my destination. I am not that easily swayed. It felt like hours before I actually past by the yellow light when it actuality it was only a second or two. It turned red just as I had past it. I smiled in victory.

I drove into the nearest parking space and jumped out of my car, running to the main hospital building. I got to the front desk and there was a young woman at the front desk on the phone. I fought to catch my breath as I waited for her to finish talking.

A few minutes later she looked up from the files on her desk. "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked in a pleasant tone.

"Yes, I was just wondering where I would be able to find a patient that should've been brought in about 10 or so minutes ago."

"Well, do you know where she is being held?" She asked patiently.

I looked at her sheepishly. "Not really. I forgot to call my brother and ask."

"Well, tell me the patients name and I'll see what I can find." I told her Bella's name.

She typed away on her computer, clicking different things to see where Bella was.

"They have her on the third floor in room 310. Once you get off the elevator take a left and keep going until you reach the room." She smiled brightly and I thanked her as I started to walk away.

I pushed the up button to the elevator and waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. Finally they opened and I stepped inside. I pressed the button labeled "3" repeatedly, trying in vain to make the doors close faster.

At last I had reached the third floor. I zipped down the hallway and reached the room Bella was in. I knocked on the door and then opened it.

Bella was hooked up to a lot of machines and Edward was sitting in a chair beside her. She was asleep.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked softly.

Edward looked up. "She hit her head, but that wasn't the major thing. Apparently Dad thinks she has anorexia. He says she is extremely underweight. He also told me that she was sleep deprived and really stressed and being malnourished has weakened her body tremendously. Alice, I'm scared. What if she dies from organ failure or something?"

"Well, I can't say I know what's going to happen but she's in good hands. Daddy is a wonderful doctor and I'm sure he can help her."

"But what if he can't, Alice? What if she slips through his fingers? That's happened before. I just, I don't want to lose her before I even get to have her."

"All I can say is to be patient. I'm sorry Edward. I don't want to lose her either. Now, I'm going to call Rosalie and tell her about Bella, maybe see if she noticed anything strange about her." He nodded and I stepped into the hall, so as not to bother Edward.

I dialed Rose's number and she picked up immediately. "Oh my, God. Alice what happened? Is Bella okay? I got Emmett and I'm on my way to the hospital, but what's going on?"

I preceded to rely the information to Rosalie. "So did you notice anything wrong with Bella?"

"Um, well, she did fall down a lot at gym. Like, she would be fine and all of a sudden her knees would give out on her...or so she said. She kept saying that it was normal and that nothing was wrong. I didn't really believe her. She's so thin, too. Have you seen her? I mean, without those baggy clothes on her?"

"Yeah, I saw a picture of her on beam in one of my magazines. I could see her ribs and her knees and elbows seemed larger than her arms and legs." I answered.

"Our coach, Mike, he pulled me aside one day and asked me about her. He said he tried to talk to her, but she kept insisting that it was nothing. He asked me if she was lying. Alice, is she going to die?" Rosalie's voice broke on the last word.

_Why does everyone think I know all the answers_, I thought to myself. "I don't know Rose, but I do know that she's in the best possible care. My dad is one of the best doctors around."

"Okay. Bye Alice, I'll be there soon." She hung up.

"I shut my phone and walked back into the room. "Edward? Do you know if her parents have been contacted?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, Dad said he called earlier and that her mother started to freak out over the phone. Both of her parents are coming though. Her brothers are at school."

"Brothers? I thought she only had one." I mused out loud.

"I didn't know she had any siblings. She never really talked about her home life." Edward sighed.

"Don't worry Edward. Worrying will solve nothing."

**RPOV:**

I woke up from my nap and my head was pounding. I grabbed the Advil from my night table and swallowed two of them dry; I didn't have any water around and I didn't want to get up yet. As I turned over to put the Advil back in its place on my table I noticed my phone flashing. I reached for it and looked at the screen. I had one new voicemail from Alice.

I listened to the full voicemail and closed my phone, but not before hearing Alice's parting words. "Fuck you traffic light." I laughed despite my true feelings. Bella was in the hospital, she could be dying. My best friend could be dying and I'm lying in my bed doing nothing.

I jumped straight out of my bed, not caring that I was wearing my onesie pajamas with the rubber duckies on them. I quickly called Emmett letting him know I was going to pick him up, not telling him why. I raced to my mustang convertible and sped my way to Emmett's. When I got there he was waiting for me on the front porch.

He got in the car and looked at me, I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Smart move on his part. His face was turning red and finally he couldn't hold it in.

"Rosie, what on Earth are you wearing?" I gasped through his laughs. I growled quietly, ignoring him as I back out of the driveway.

I was almost halfway there when Alice called me again. Emmett looked at me worriedly when he noticed my face lose all of its color.

_It's my fault. I knew something was wrong with Bella, yet I chose not to say anything to anyone. She might die because of me. I'm such a terrible friend. _I could feel the tears as they started to trickle down my face.

"Rosie?" Emmett asked softly.

I turned my head so he couldn't see my face. I took a deep breath. I couldn't drive anymore. The tears were blurring my vision. I continued to drive anyway. I couldn't force myself to stop, I had to keep going.

We got to the parking lot and I just sat there staring off into the distance. I couldn't go in there yet. I was too afraid to see what she looked like. I had to go in though, I couldn't just abandon her now. I got out of the car resolutely and walked with my head high into the building.

I asked the front desk lady for directions to Bella. She answered. If she thought my outfit was funny, she did a wonderful job of hiding it. She stayed professional throughout our conversation.

I got to Bella's room and opened the door. She looked terrible. My determination was wilting, I fell into Emmett's side. I knew I did this to her. I heard Emmett gasp as he finally realized what had happened.

Alice was shaking her head at something. I didn't car about what. I only cared about Bella getting better.

"Is she going to be okay?" My voice was shaky; I cleared my throat.

"Well, so far it's not looking too great. They said that she has kidney failure. They have to tube feed her to try and get her weight up and when they were undressing her, Dad saw a lot of bruises on her skin. She might have a concussion from the fall." Alice answered.

"How could I have let this happen?" I asked myself quietly.

**-:-**

**A/N: Okay so this chapter feels kind of rushed to me. I don't know if I should have had this happen yet, but I think it's time for something o happen in this story. Plus I don't want this story to be super long. I'm trying to see if I can keep it under 15 chapters. I don't know if I can though. I'm wanting to start another story called River Swan, it's kind of a crossover with Indiana Jones and Twilight. I have the info up already on my profile so check it out if you like Indiana Jones. I'm trying to get the chapter out as soon as I can. Sorry for being gone so long. I really don't have an excuse other than I really just didn't want to write. I've been having issues and I felt like I just wanted to give up and I didn't care anymore. I still feel that way, but I really wanted to update so here you go.**

**This is unedited because I wanted to get it out to you , but I'm sending it to my beta and I'll replace it with the edited version later. **

**-Jenn**


	11. Really Important AN Please Read

**A/N (Please Read, I think it's important): I am super sorry guys but I am deleting this story. I seem to do that a lot, but I am a terrible author and I just can't stand it anymore. I go back to read the material I've written and I just want to gag it's so bad. I mean, there really is no plot, the writing is terrible, and I don't think I'm able to capture what I want from the characters. So, what I'm going to do it take this story down, but before I do, I want you guys to review telling me the kind of story you would like to read. Then, I'm going to create a poll getting the final tally and I'm going to write it, edit it, and then post it. I'm going to write the whole story from beginning to end and I will post a chapter of the story once every week. So I thank you in advance for your cooperation and understanding. I hope no one gets mad at me for being a flaky, lousy author, but I'm trying to get better. This time, I'm going to finish the story all the way through and I hope you all like it. **

**So, write me a review, telling me what you'd like to read (ie: a summary of sorts, or at least some detail as to what you'd like.) I'll create a poll and I'll post an Author's Note so everyone knows when to vote. I'll most likely leave it up for about a week or two and then I'll get started on the story everyone chooses.**

**Again, thank you all so much and I really appreciate you doing this for me. I hope I can finally satisfy and stop disappointing you all.**

**-Jenn**


	12. Night Rendezvous & AN

**A/N: Okay, so since almost no one reviewed, I didn't get a lot of ideas so therefore I will not have a poll. I will just use a plot that I thought up with the help of my friend Emily. The summary is below, so please read it.**

_Title: Night Rendezvous_

_Summary: Isabella Swan lives day to day keeping those nights a secret from her father. Thursday, 1:00 a.m., down the street to the white house with the green roof, open the fence and wait in the shed in the backyard. Don't be late... She struggles to keep those night redezvous hidden from everyone, for if anyone were to find out, her life would be ruined._

**Now, I think this will be my best story yet, because it's going to be pretty dark and depressing and I work well in that genre. So I hope, when I get the story posted, that you guys read it and that you guys like it. I'm really excited about it and I have everything planned out. So, I'm going to delete this story in about a week, just to give you guys time to get this update. Lol, hopefully I'll talk to you all soon when I start up Night Rendezvous. I'll probably start to update in a month or so, that way I'll have the majority of the story written and by the time I have the first few chapters posted I'll be done with it completely. So keep a look out for Night Rendezvous in about a month. :)**

**-Jenn**


	13. Night Rendezvous & AN 2

**A/N: Night Rendezvous is up and ready for all of you to read, so I hope you go read it and leave a review. I really like it and I will finish it from beginning to end. I will no longer flake out like always. Lol. I have also decided, after long deliberation, that after I've finished Night Rendezvous, I will rewrite Bella the Gymnast? It's going to have the same plot, but there will be a lot of differences. First off, it's going to be ten times better and second off, it'll be longer. I have some plans, but I'm still deciding on a few things so that's why I'm waiting until Night Rendezvous is over. I have been getting a lot of reviews telling me how much they like BTG? and that they don't want me to delete it, so that's why I've just decided to rewrite it. I hope that all of you will read the new version of BTG? when that's out too. :) Thanks so much for everything guys, you are awesome readers and I'm really glad to have you. Lol.**

**-Jenn**


End file.
